


Sakura

by Sage_Grey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hanzo, Flirting, Hanzo has to take care of McCree, McCree is shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Jesse McCree wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize. Apparently he was shipwrecked, but it's not all bad. The woman taking care of him... Well she was just his type.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sakura

He first felt something damp over his brow as his consciousness surfaced. Then the softness of the blankets around him. 

The brunette slowly opens his eyes, blinking to focus his sight to take in the room. Cherrywood, oak, jade, and bamboo were noted, and he wondered where the hell he had ended up. 

To try and find out where he was and how he got there, the man decides that he should look around. As he sits up, however, he winces and places a hand on his side. Holding his breath, he throws the comforter back to reveal his middle carefully bandaged. 

“What n’the hell...” he grumbles before easing himself up, wincing. “Ah...!” He takes a moment before taking another look around the room. Beautifully crafted wardrobes sat beside the window filled with evening sun and elegant parchment paintings hung with grace against the polished cherrywood walls. A silken pink robe hung off of a panel divider and ruby hair pins were laid askew on the nightstand. 

Curious, the man mindfully swings his legs to the side of the bed before carefully standing. He hisses in pain and keeps his hand pressed to the wrappings before shuffling to the door and sliding it open. The hallway was just as beautiful with nightingale flooring and continued cherrywood walls. It was wide, enough for even three people to fit across. 

He reaches down to his holster for his revolver but his fingers find nothing but air. Looking, he growls in annoyance before spotting light coming from under one of the doors down the hallway. Sure to be light on his feet, he moves towards it. As he comes closer, he recognizes the sound of running water and the uneven splashes of a shower. Furrowing his brows, he listens for a moment before the water stops and the sound of a shower curtain is pulled back. His eyes widen and he steps back. Not wanting to be caught out of bed, he hurries as quietly as possible back to the room he was in, making sure everything was still in its place before getting back under the covers and pretending to still be asleep. 

A minute later, the bedroom door slides open then shut. The sound of a towel hung up against the panel divider is heard as the person dresses behind it. The brunette stays still, breathing evenly to make the illusion of sleeping more of a reality. Suddenly a hand touches his forehead and he flinches, unaware that the person had even finished dressing, and an icy feeing filled his gut as he knew he had been found out. 

“Relax, I knew you were awake the moment I stepped foot into this room.” The man lets his eyes open, not expecting such a strong accented voice from the person standing over him. As he focuses, he is met with gorgeous blue, slanted eyes and a soft but angular face. “How are you feeling?” 

Stricken with interest, the man smirks. “I dunno darlin’, I’m startin’ t’feel like I might start comin’ down with a cold... An’ maybe you should be the one warmin’ me up~” 

The woman crosses her arms. “I should have expected such a ridiculous comment from an American.” Turning away from him to pull one of the chairs closer, she adds, “Do you know where you are?” 

“I must’ve died an’ gone to heaven to see such an angelic face~” The gunslinger purrs. 

“You are in Hanamura, Japan. I found you wounded and shipwrecked in that pathetic tree trunk you supposedly called a boat.” She turns back to him and moves his hand away so she can check for blood in the wrappings. “I took the bullets out of your gut and brought your fever down. I also have the infection just about under control now.” 

“My, I must repay you somehow, darlin’... You’ve gone and done so much f’me...” He looks up at her with the same smile as before. 

“You may start by bathing yourself. You smell like you have not had a proper shower in weeks.” The woman growls. 

Frowning, the brunette sits up. “Fine. What’s yer name, anyway?”

“Tell me yours first, cow man.”

“Cow man?”

The lady gestures to the cowboy hat resting on the bedpost. “American cow man. Am I wrong?” Amused by his surprised expression, a slight smile comes her to lips. “I have your gun as well, if you were wondering about it. If you show me that I can trust you, you may have it back.” 

“Sugar, I’ll have you more than just trustin’ me within a week...” He gestures her over. “Why don’t ya just come here so I can show ya, darlin’~” 

She crosses her arms again. “Your name.” 

“My, you’re a bossy lil’ thing aren’t you... The name’s McCree. But you can just call me Jesse~” 

The woman stands. “Well, McCree... Dinner will be prepared in one hour. I will see you downstairs, showered and dressed properly. You will find clothes in the smaller dresser.” She goes to the door. 

“But wait, you didn’t tell me yer name yet!” 

The woman looks to him then away. “My name is Hanzo. My last name will remain a mystery to you, so do not ask me. Now please, get your filthy body out of my silken sheets and into the shower.” She leaves before he could say any more. 

Jesse stares after her for a moment before leaning back and looking up at the ceiling and reflecting on Hanzo and everything she told him. He had never been to Japan, let alone even speaking to such a beautiful woman. Before letting his mind wander too far, he followed his orders and showers.

About an hour later, the cowboy heads down to find the kitchen. The rest of the house was even more beautiful that what he had already seen; a marble staircase with rounded steps, tatami flooring, traditional paintings hanging with artifacts dating back at least millions of years. It made him wonder who this woman really was, and why she was living in a borderline palace. 

He picks up the scent of what smells like a variety of spices, fish, and teriyaki and follows it, easily finding the kitchen. “Hanzo?” Through the hanging sauce pans and boiling pots, he spots a figure seemingly working on the meal. “That smells real good, darlin’,” he drawls, rounding the corner only to find a small man dressed appropriately as a chef. “Oh...” He gives the chef an awkward smile and rubs the back of his head. “Mighty sorry, sir. I’ll get outta yer way.” As he backs up, he feels someone grip his arm and yank him out of the kitchen. He yelps before noticing Hanzo dragging him back into the hallway. “Geesh... you’re mighty strong.” 

“What were you doing in the kitchen?” She questions quickly, clearly angry. “You could contaminate the food, you insolent cur!” 

“W-Well I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t know the rule was so enforced here. In America it doesn’t matter too much... How rich are you anyway? Are you a princess or somethin’? This whole place is like a damn castle.” 

“If anyone else sees you I will be in trouble. Just go where I tell you to and do not wander around.” She orders before sighing, shaking her head. “Typical that you find the only other person currently in the palace. The food will be served in the dining room.” The smaller points to a room beside the kitchen before leading him. She slides the door open to reveal what looks like a very long wooden coffee table surrounded by chairs that seemed to have no legs. “This is where we eat.” 

The gunslinger takes a seat, awkwardly figuring out how to position his legs. Hanzo, however, elegantly sits across from him, her legs crossed. Jesse does the same, a bit uncomfortable with the position. “Is this how ya normally eat?”

“Yes.” Hanzo replies. Before the man could answer, the food is brought in by servants and is placed in front of them. She doesn’t wait for him before digging in to her meal. 

Jesse looks down at the chopsticks in front of him and picks them up, unsure of how to use them. “You ain’t got a regular fork or knife?” 

“Those are American utensils, we do not have them here. Chopsticks are not hard to use. Look.” She demonstrates how to hold them, and the cowboy does his best to copy her. After a few minutes, he gathers enough skill to feed himself, even if it isn’t exactly right. 

“So if you don’t want me seen by nobody, why could those servants see me? Why ain’t you hidin’ me from them?” He says before stuffing his mouth some more. 

“The servants would not dare tell on me. Those with higher positions, like the chef, would in a heartbeat. They are harder to deal with than a simple servant.” She explains. 

“An’ who would they be tellin’? You got a daddy I gotta worry about?” 

“It is... complicated. Yes and no.” Hanzo takes another bite of her food. “And to answer your question, no. I am not a princess.” 

McCree looks up to her, watching her eat. “Then why you got all those artifacts and jewels in yer hallways? You can’t tell me you ain’t rich.” 

“You are right, my family has enormous amounts of wealth.” She answers simply. 

“Why?” He prods further. “What is it yer family does?” 

“Stop asking questions.” She looks up at him, making eye contact to let him know she’s serious. She waits until he looks back down at his plate to continue eating. 

McCree is silent before looking up again. “One more question?”

“One more.” 

“Have I been staying in your room?” 

“Yes.” She answers again, simply. “If someone were to see you, they would kill you without a second thought. You are safest in my room.” 

“So you been sleepin’ beside me this whole time?” He purrs. 

“You are about to be sleeping in a grave if you keep up these flirtations.” She threateningly points at him with her chopstick. 

He blinks. “... I hear ya.” He watches her return to eating, feeing his face heating up. 

The both of them are silent as they finish their meals. Quiet, Hanzo escorts him back to the room and stays in the doorway as she speaks to him “You are still healing so you need your rest. I suggest you sleep as soon as possible.” She begins to close the door. 

“Hanzo, wait a minute.” He waits for her to slide the door open again. “I had a com on me so I could talk to my people. Did you happen to see it when ya found me? It should be small an’ it fits in yer ear. I won’t be able to tell anyone I’m alive if I don’t have it.” 

“No.” She studies his face, looking for a reaction. “I did not see one. I will find a way to contact them once you are healed enough to head home.” 

Sighing, Jesse sits on the bed. “Alright... Thanks anyway...” As the door closes, he carefully pulls off his shirt and eases himself gets under the covers. The sheets seemed new and they were immensely comfortable because of it and he effortlessly falls asleep.


End file.
